


But The Evening Has Other Plans

by WinterWandering



Series: I Heard There Was A Special Place [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: all was good...right?title from Wilbur Soot's White Wine In A Wetherspoons
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: I Heard There Was A Special Place [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011918
Comments: 2
Kudos: 265





	But The Evening Has Other Plans

“...What movie are we watching?” 

“You choose.”

Tommy looked hesitant, somehow, as he leaned into Wilbur’s side. “You sure?”

“Yeah! ‘Course, Tommy.” Wilbur smiles softly as Phil arrives with hot chocolate, pressing a streaming mug into each of their hands. “Thanks Phil.”

“Tommy, I put five marshmallows into your cocoa, I know you like it that way- Wil, you weirdo, you don’t like anything on it.”

“Yes I do!” 

Phil laughs softly, and ruffles Wilbur’s hair. “Keep telling yourself that kiddo.”

Wilbur takes a sip of his cocoa, and instantly burns his mouth with a yelp.

“Jesus, Wilbur! Do you even  _ know _ how to drink hot chocolate?” Techno lent over the back over the couch, throwing a bag of fresh popcorn at Wilbur’s face- then handing Tommy his. 

“What the fuck, Techno! Why would you hand Tommy his bag, and throw mine!”

“Because he’s my favorite.” 

“I am?” Tommy blinks, surprise written across his face. 

“Yes you are, kid.” Techno pats his head gently, and Tommy leans into it. 

-

Tommy had chosen a romance movie, shockingly enough. When asked, he had mumbled something about wanting to be enough to be loved romantically. Wilbur had frowned, filing that away for later- concern in his gaze. 

-

The blond ducked as Wilbur threw popcorn at him. It hit Techno instead, who growled, lunging at the beanie wearing man, who yelped in fear, scrambling away. Phil groaned, facepalming as Tommy laughed, watching the chaos go down. 

-

“You think this is funny, eh, brat?!” Wilbur’s tone was light as he hid behind Phil.

“No…?” Tommy gave him a lopsided grin. 

“Okay. Everyone, calm down.” 

“But Phil!” Techno whined softly. Phil just gave him a stare, and he sighed, settling back down in his seat. Carefully, and eyeing Techno, Wilbur sat back down next to Tommy. The blond closes his eyes and places his head into the brunette’s lap. Wilbur blinks, and runs his hand through the blond’s hair as the movie plays in the background quietly. 

-

“That was a nice movie, yeah?” Wilbur hums softly, the soft clinks and clanks of cups being put away in the background stopping as Techno moves back onto the couch.

“Thank Tommy for picking it out for us.” Phil smiled as Techno pulled blankets over the four of them, and groaned softly, curling into Phil’s chest and closing his eyes. Chuckling, Phil throws an arm around him, and rests his chin on top of the other’s head, closing his eyes gently. 

-

_ It was 6 A.M.  _

Tommy wakes up with a quiet gasp, eyes wide in fear as he stands, moving to fish out a cigarette from his pocket as he shakes, attempting to light it. “Oh god...oh god!”

_ He wanted it. He had  _ wanted _ it. _

Still shaking, he could feel bile rising in his throat and he swallows it back. _Why was he like this?_ _He was a fucking liar._

_...he was tired.  _

The blond whimpered, and stared out into empty space as the sun rose, smoking.


End file.
